Node C-18 Germany 1906
'Node C-18 Germans 1906 Fringe worthy Project' Beale was a Pirate on C-18, Alt 07:00. The Island of Great Inagua was supposed to be ironically named and noth worth much. Beale discovered a Fringe portal there, and discovered that he could go through it. After visiting a couple of worlds and getting away with his life, Beale discovered the Prime, where the only open portal was a warp in Munich, Germany in 1904. Utilizing Gold from his own home world, Beale bought some modern weapons on the Futuristic Alt of Grand Inagua Island Then he took these weapons to Germany and showed them to the Krupps company - he'd lisence them the design if they gave him a cut, either in money or in kind. Then Beale weant home with precision made AK-207s and 75mm canon, with which his crew cut a swath of terror across the Carribean. This gave Beale more money, which he took back to Germany. Beale bought the area of land where the Warp was, and had a palace/warehouse built there. Beale fell to vices. Drugs, drink and hookers. But his activities had not gone unnoticed. Some money crossed the right palms and one night, Beale and his crew were drugged by bribed hookers. Now the German Army owns Beales palace/warehouse in Munich and is looking for their own Selection of Fringeworthy Agents to explore the Fringepaths. The Schliefen plan may go on hold as Germany discovers Bigger Fish to Fry. 'Prime' 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - (Locked) Krubera Cave, Georgia 02:00 - Munich, Germany 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Caves of Hercules, Morocco 05:00 - (Locked) Mammoth Caves 06:00 - Anartica 07:00 - (Locked) Sima Pumacocha, Peru 08:00 - (Locked) Mohenjo-daro 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Yonagumi Monument 11:00 - (Locked) Ayers Rock, Aus 'Alt' 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - (locked) Farming World, Unihabited Alt of Earth 02:00 - (Locked) gathering World, Lifeless Earth, Huge ruined Mining machines. 03:00 - Path to C-17 Iderati 04:00 - Alternate geography Earth, (Sideways Earth if I can find the Map) Different people, nations, 05:00 - (Locked) nature preserve (Jaredia, without people) 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - Alt, 1650, Great Inagua Island, 08:00 - Alt, Bucanneers, 2020 09:00 - Path to C-19 Cyberpunk 2020 10:00 - (Locked) Earth Alt Evolution. Here, Birds occupy most major land based Niches, after a disease destroyed most of the Mammals 11:00 - Nature preserve, Earth, Alt Evolution, 10,000 BCE, Multiple different variants of humans are living, not always harmoniously, but living together. 'Alt 04:00 Jaredia' http://www.worlddreambank.org/J/JAREDIA.HTM#tortolia Mammoth caves open into a jungle not unlike the Amazon. 'C-18 Alt 07:00 Great Inagua Island ' An Island off the coast of Tortuga. Until recently, Beale's crew there was getting supplies of arms and ammunition. This has stopped, and now they're looking for their own Fringeworthy to discover what happened to Beale 'C-18 Alt 08:00 Bucanneers, 2020' In 2015 it was discovered that strains of Seaweed have been fixing and holding onto metals. (These are Underwater variants of the Terhmelern metal trees seen elsewhere.) By 2017, refit fishing trawlers were dragging the bottom of the Gulf of Mexico, hauling tons of seaweed and harvesting metals from them That same year, desperate men with Speedboats and guns were robbing these trawlers. Governments in the area struggle with economic collapse and devasation, poverty and a million other problems made minimal efforts for show, but failed to stop the pirates. The companies harvesting the surprise bounty hired mercenaries. Now piracy is a fast business. A hydrofoil and a gun might make you rich, or might make you target practice. Haiti has changed from a zombie country, the walking dead, to a some sembelance of life, by looking the other way. As long as Crocodile Duvalier gets his cut, everythings fine. Port Au prince is now a modern city, rebuilt and moving, where anything can be bought for the right price. 'System: ' 12:00 Path to Stellar 01:00 (Locked) Luna 02:00 (Locked) Mars 03:00 Blank 04:00 (Locked) Pallas 05:00 (Locked) Ganymeade 06:00 Path to Alt 07:00 (Locked) Mimas (Warp into "Death Star" Crater) 08:00 (Locked) Miranda 09:00 Blank 10:00 (Locked) Triton 11:00 (Locked) Pluto 'Stellar' 12:00 Blank 01:00 (Locked) - Alpha Centauri A 02:00 (Locked) - Alpha Centauri B 03:00 Blank 04:00 (Locked) - Tau Ceti 05:00 (Locked) - Eta Cassiopeiae 06:00 Path to System 07:00 (Locked) - 82 G. Eridani 08:00 (Locked) - Beta Hydri 09:00 Blank 10:00 - Mu Herculis 11:00 (Locked) - Beta Canum Venaticorum (Chara) 'C-18 Stellar 10:00 Mu Herculis ' An Ancient world with Ancient Cities. Deep Catacombs below the Cities hold the population. Strange, wrong Fish-men, wait to be awakened. They're Fringeworthy at about the same rate as anyone else. They'll view humans and anyone else as "Lesser beings" to be exterminated out of hand, if they get in the way. These people discovered that their sun was dying, and entered suspended animation while their scouts left to go try find another world for them. Earth will do. The Fish-Folk will move aggressively to exterimate human-kind and take it. Category:Nodes Category:Crim's Game